The Ways I Can Tell
by CP1
Summary: Harm thinks about...
1. I can tell she loves me

The Ways I Can Tell

(Harm's POV)

I can tell she loves me by…

When we first got together she insisted on having her side of the bed. The right side of the bed, she can't fall asleep unless she is on her side, so she says.

Yeah right! When I come home after being out on a carrier, or hell even just to Norfolk for a weekend I come in late at night and see her curled up with a pillow on the left side of the bed. Sleeping happily might I add!

At work when someone asks if she would like coffee she politely declines and gets some herself. She goes on with 'Navy boys don't know how to make Marine coffee!' and all her yadda yadda yadda…

But when I get her coffee she says thank you, takes the cup, and is done within 2 minutes. 'Navy boys can't make coffee my ass…'

I have a picture of her on my desk. I told her once she should put one of me on her desk. She didn't like the idea, she said it would be a distraction and then people would for sure know that we are together. (Okay so everyone knows we are together)

Two weeks later I see her take a frame out of her briefcase and but it on her desk, right in front of her. I happen to see who is in the frame, and of course, it is non other than yours truly!

Or like the time I told she should change her Voice Mail message from 'Colonel McKenzie' to something sweet like 'Hi, sorry I missed you, just leave your name, number and a nice message and I will get back to you ASAP. And have a nice day' she looks at me like I am a complete idiot.

But what do you know she changes her voice mail the next day with the exact words!

That is how I know she loves me. I mean of course she says that she loves me all the time. But as the saying goes "Actions Speak Louder than Words!"


	2. I can tell he loves me

The Ways I Can Tell

(Mac's POV)

I can tell he loves me by…

He always makes me my own coffee. Now granted, it's not a big deal to make me coffee, but he makes me my own pot. He even bought me my own maker. And when we are running late, he makes my kind and just chokes it down in the car.

Whenever I come home from being away on assignment he always leaves me a letter and a rose on the counter. The letter always says he sorry if he isn't there right now and he loves me to pieces. But I think it's just the fact that he does it regardless.

Also, when he fins a scar from my childhood, weather it be a physical scar or a mental scar, he doesn't make me talk about it. Most of times I do talk about it but sometimes they are just too painful. And that's when he doesn't have to know, he is okay with it.

When we are out and about I like to dress up for him. And well you dress up for one guy you kinda dress up for all of them, if you get what I mean. Guys look at me in ways I kind of don't like when I am dressed nicely. Harm senses this and either puts his hand around my waist or steps in front of my to shield them from their view. He's protective in a nice way!

When he is away on a trip it doesn't matter what he is doing he will call me either at work or home and talk to me for God knows how long. And if he can't reach me, he leaves this ridiculously long message on my machine. It's kinda cute sometimes, although when you are in a hurray it can be not so cute!

And the way he always gets to my heart is just by saying he loves me. I don't care where we are or what we are doing, if he says he loves me I just melt into a little puddle.

A/N: I hope you like it! I may continue with a POV of an outsider but I am not totally sure yet. Thanks for the positive feedback on the last one. Please R&R!!


	3. You Can They Love Each Other By

The Ways You Can Tell

(The JAG People)

I can tell they love each other by…

When someone asks her if she would like coffee, she says no very nicely and continues to work. But when he gets it with out her evening asking, she is accepts it very graciously and says thank you in the tone he loves.

Most guys take their women by the hand and drag them through a crowded place, but he gently puts his hand on the small of her back and they walk through the crowd together.

No one ever used to call him pet names in the office or outside the office in public no less, but he doesn't mind it when she calls him Honey or Flyboy or any of the who knows how many pet name she ahs for him.

He doesn't mind letting her do the talking, and she doesn't mind letting him have the floor once in a while.

He will cook two separate meals when they eat together. One with meat one without meat. It doesn't even faze him when he does it either.

When he is out with the guys he will have a beer or two, but when she is in the picture he just has a coke. She always says he is aloud to drink in front of her but he just says it's okay. AH!

The way they can sense when the other is looking at them or is just in the room is crazy. They won't even be near each other but when one comes up behind the other they know it right away.

When they sit down at a table she always holds one of his hands till the salad's come. She either holds it under the table or above, she likes to show affections some times.

No one ever calls her Sarah, and if they do she politely corrects them and says "My name is Mac." But when he calls her Sarah, you think someone had lit her heart on fire. She just about falls over.

And you can just tell by the way they kiss, they are so deeply in love!

A/N~ I really hope you like this. Please R&R!


End file.
